Don't Ask Puck, Don't Tell Glee
by e-felix
Summary: Puck announces that he wants to join the military, right after the repeal of DADT. Kurt is the only one who notices. Just a drabble.


**September 21, 2011**

"Mr. Schue, I have an announcement to make."

Kurt watched as Puck stood up in front of the Glee club. It had been an exhausting practice with sectionals right around the corner and a few of the members were also trying to finish college applications for early admission.

"I decided yesterday that after high school, I'm going into the military. I sign up on Friday officially. I just wanted you guys to be the first to know."

The Glee club applauded enthusiastically, a lot of them had wondered about Puck's plans for after high school and were glad that he had took the initiative and had some direction.

Kurt however, was suspicious. He had silently celebrated the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell yesterday, the law that prevented gay and lesbian soldiers from openly serving in the military. Even if he didn't plan to go into the army someday, it was still a move forward. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck, wondering if his sudden declaration had anything to do with the repeal. Puck's face gave away nothing, so Kurt gave Rachel a quick sideways glance. He knew if anyone else in the club was aware of the repeal, it had to be Rachel Berry and Kurt wondered if she had noticed the coincidence. Rachel was applauding and beaming obliviously, just like the rest of the Glee club. She must still be high from her solo and too giddy to connect Puck's announcement to the repeal.

Kurt sighed and clapped and smiled along with the rest of the club. He wasn't going to bring anything up in front of the entire club. If Puck had really wanted them to know something, he would have said it. He would have to wait to confront him later.

Later came soon enough as the end of Glee club came around shortly after Puck's announcement. Several of the guys clapped him on the back and gave him words of encouragement before leaving the choir room. Kurt told Mercedes that he would call her later and soon the choir room was empty except for Puck and Kurt.

Puck was situated on a bar stool, strumming his guitar by the piano.

"The military, huh?" Kurt walked over to the piano and leaned over it, glancing at Puck curiously.

"Yup, it's one of the few ways I know that I could get out of Lima. Planning to sign up with the Marines."

Kurt nodded, he knew that everyone needed their own escape plan from Lima. "But you do know that the Marines are considered the most homophobic section of military, don't you?"

Kurt had only asked out of curiosity, to see if Puck had really looked into the military or if this was just a whim.

Puck stopped playing with his guitar and nodded. "I thought that would change after the repeal though." He said the words quietly and Kurt could tell that he had put a lot of thought into this.

Kurt walked over to Puck, who was still sitting on the stool so he had to look up to see Kurt's face.

"Hopefully it will, but the Marines are a tough bunch. Muscular guys like you, not all of them as open minded though."

Puck's eyes glassed over, as if he wanted to cry, and Kurt hoped that he wouldn't. He didn't think he could handle Noah Puckerman crying at that moment.

"Yeah, well, I can deal with a few jerks who can't handle me being who I am." Puck's voice was stronger than what his eyes showed.

"Who you are?" Kurt's plan wasn't to push anything out of the boy, but he couldn't say that he hadn't assumed that Puck's sexuality was the real reason for his sudden military plans.

"Yeah, who I am." Puck paused for a moment before clarifying. "My sexuality."

"I kind of figured. You're lucky it was just me who caught on. If Rachel had been really focused on you and not basking in her post solo euphoria, half of the school would have known by now."

"I was kind of hoping she would be too busy to notice anything. Kinda figured that I wouldn't be able to hide it from you though."

"So you are gay then? Or bi?"

"Why do you say bi like that? And yeah I guess, though I think I would consider myself more pansexual."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, Puck really had been doing his research. "I don't know, bisexuality doesn't seem very valid to me, honestly."

"Bullshit."

Kurt was taken back by Puck's sudden outburst and leaned away from him slightly. "What?'

"I said that's bullshit. People, especially gay people, put so much prejudice towards bisexual people because they think that they should take a side or some crap like that. Why can't I be attracted to whoever I feel like being attracted to?"

"Well.. I… you're right." Kurt stammered out. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just try to be a little more open minded next time." Puck smirked up at Kurt.

"Okay. So are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not ashamed or anything, but I mean, it's Lima. If someone asks me about it though, I ain't denying it. I'm a badass. True badasses can be attracted to whoever the hell they want. Like James Dean."

Kurt smiled, both amused and impressed. "Very true, indeed. Spoken like a true badass."

Puck stood up and slung his guitar across his shoulder by the strap. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Both boys walked out of the choir room, side by side.

"So what are you going to do once Rachel figures out? It won't take her long to put two and two together."

"Hopefully you'll be there to help me fend off her questions. I don't think I'm badass enough to handle Rachel Berry alone."

"Spoken like a true badass."


End file.
